


Addio, sergente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rana rossa [1]
Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: HumanGeroro passa la notte di Tanabata con HumanKeroro prima che lui parta, ora che ha avuto la promozione.★Fandom: Keroro Gunso★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 531★ Prompt: 7. A ha avuto una promozione e partirà presto. B gli propone un appuntamento/viaggio last minute nel weekend di Tanabata.





	Addio, sergente

Addio, sergente

“Quindi alla fine ce l’hai fatta. Hai ricevuto la promozione a sergente” disse Giroro. Si strinse la fascia nera che gli cingeva il capo, scompigliando alcune ciocche vermiglie.

Keroro chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Eh già, pensavo che il generale non si sarebbe mai accorto delle mie capacità. Invece mi manderà in missione già da domani” disse. Mise una mano sul fianco e piegò di lato il capo.

“Arriverà anche il tuo momento Caporale. La tua capacità non si può mettere in dubbio” disse. Saltellò sul posto facendo ticchettare i sandali di legno che indossava.

Giroro si grattò la guancia, lì dove c’era la cicatrice che gli segnava il viso.

“Ora come ora, non m’interessa più di tanto. Questa mi ricorda cosa è davvero importante” disse.

Keroro smise di sorridere e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi more brillarono di riflessi verde scuro.

“Superarmi?” domandò gelido.

Giroro incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso e chinò il capo.

“Che l’amicizia e il legame con i propri compagni di squadra è tutto. Lei mi ha salvato dall’essere un soldato spietato” ribatté con voce roca.

Keroro fece un sorriso che gli prese metà del viso e lo afferrò per il braccio muscoloso.

“Stasera divertiamoci! Il passato è passato!” trillò.

Giroro arrossì e deglutì, mentre Keroro lo trascinava con sé. Una ciocca vermiglia di Giroro gli finì davanti il disegno del teschio dorato che gli decorava la bandana nera.

“I-Io non vi ho ancora… ringraziato. Mi avete offerto questo viaggio gratuito” disse Giroro e la sua voce possente tremò leggermente.

Keroro si fermò davanti a un chioschetto di tiro al bersaglio, abbatté una banconota sopra il ripiano di legno. Il proprietario gli porse un fucile giocattolo e Keroro se lo appoggiò sulla spalla.

“Era un viaggio last minute, mi è costato relativamente poco. Chissà per quanto non ci vedremo, volevo godermi quest’ultimo weekend” rispose. Fece una serie di centri.

Giroro si grattò la testa.

“Gli altri, però, non li avete invitati. Non c’erano altri posti…”. Iniziò a dire.

Keroro sbagliò l’ultimo tiro e si voltò, guardandolo in viso.

“Volevo passarlo solo con te” ammise.

Giroro avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, si frugò in tasca e ne trasse una banconota spiegazzata. La mise a sua volta sul bancone.

Il proprietario mise al suo posto il fucile utilizzato da Keroro e ne trasse un altro.

Giroro lo afferrò e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Sono abituato a ben altra artiglierai” sibilò. Fece un colpo dietro l’altro, rapidamente.

Il proprietario impallidì e socchiuse le labbra, facendo cadere la sigaretta che teneva in bocca. Con una mano tremante gli tolse il fucile dalle mani e gli passò il pupazzetto di una ranocchia verde.

Giroro l’afferrò e la porse a Keroro.

“Non è certo un regalo degno di un soldato, soprattutto del suo rango. Però, potrebbe portarle fortuna…”. Iniziò a dire farfugliando.

Keroro afferrò il pupazzetto.

“Allora hai capito cosa intendevo, kero. Pensavo fossi più baka” sussurrò. Si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, mentre i propri capelli verde speranza gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, mise la mano sulla spalla muscolosa di Giroro e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Godiamoci quest’ultima notte di Tanabata” propose.

 


End file.
